Update:Community Chronicle - 09/01/14
Welcome to the Community Chronicle. It's a new year, and so we've decided to give our Community Round-up a fresh lick of paint. The outcome is this: the Community Chronicle. Thanks to @aron120 for coming up with the name! You'll find a whole host of juicy community info from in-game events, through to forum competitions and other exciting stuff from around Gielinor. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the Chronicle. Power to the Players First up this week, the new Power to the Players update is a real game-changer and we're incredibly excited to see how the voting goes. Now that the power is well and truly in your hands, the community has never been so important! We've already started collecting your feedback and have been able to comment on a few ideas that have caught our eye. What's even more exciting is that we're going to be unleashing Mod Mark and Mod Osborne on the Power to the Players forum in a live forum Q&A. They'll be answering your questions about our first Dragonstone poll – the Invention Skill vs The Elf City! Christmas & New Year We had loads of fun in the holiday season with our 15 days of Christmas events, as well as celebrating the New Year. If you managed to find some time to go get back online, you might have been lucky enough to catch us in game during our Snowman raids, or even during some of the festive cracker giveaways. Over the festive period, we gave away hundreds of festive crackers through our Twitter feed, Facebook page, and Twitch streams, as well as in game and on the forums. Clans spanning all of Gielinor submitted hundreds of entries to our Christmas Clan Challenge – at the top of the league table, Sovereign Order managed to walk the whole way across the wilderness (only losing a few of their clan members in the process)! Free Rebels also showed us their stuff on the catwalk in the RuneScape fashion show – check out their outfits! Get in the Game We're incredibly excited for 2014, both for the community events we have planned as well as the game as a whole! We're planning a whole host of community events in the next few weeks and months – we'll have more information for you very soon, but do keep your eyes peeled on the Events forums, as well as Community Home for details. In the meantime, the Family Unity Network (AKA FUN) run events on a daily basis, from drop parties through to skilling competitions - there really is something to suit everyone – so if you haven't already, be sure to check out their thread on our forums. RuneZone will be hosting an Agility event at the Brimhaven Agility Arena this Saturday, for more details head on over to their discussion thread. If you fancy a skilling competition, Sal's Realm is just about to launch their 26th version of their Skill Competition and there is still time to vote on what the skill will be! Just head over to their forums to find out more. What to Watch As ever we're going to be streaming live on our Twitch channel, head on over to our channel to watch the live stream. Tonight (Thursday January 9th) at 21:00 GMT, we'll be discussing the month ahead in our Player Podcast – this week's guests are… ScapeSkill, a well-known RuneScape streamer, and Skiller, a popular video maker. You can also tune in and play with Mod Lee at his community event on Friday January 10th at 21:00 GMT – or check out our mystery guest stream on Saturday January 11th! Watch live video from RuneScape on www.twitch.tv For a full live streaming schedule, head on over to our official Twitch page. You can also take a closer look into our latest updates – Mod Silent goes through to Ports update, and Mod Lee delves into the patch notes once again. RuneScape Community Team Categoría:Community updates Categoría:2014 updates Categoría:9 de enero updates